Love's the Strangest Thing
by kenzimone
Summary: Me and my good friend Writer's Block wrote this story a few months ago. ButtercupButch romance, be warned..


Hi, it's me again! I wrote this little piece for two reasons: first of all, I had (and still have) writers block and hoped this thing will help me. Second, my IGCSE's were around the corner *shudders* and I used this fic as an excuse not to study! Anyways, this is from Brick's POV. As always, the boys and girls are about 17, look normal, and let's say the boys are living with Ms. Keane. There. That said, hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing's what I own if I don't own something.

***********************

Love's The Strangest Thing

*********************

Quietly, I opened the door to the house. Glancing at the clock in the hall I calculated that I had about five minutes before I had to be back in class. Blossom had forgotten a copybook and I had offered to fly to her house and get it. Smirking, I shook my head. _'Man, I'm a real sucker for that redhead..'_

Since I knew Buttercup was home sick, I tried not to make too much noise as I gently closed the door behind me and slipped my shoes off. I placed them beside Butch's and- _'Wait. Butch is here?! Why would he be here?'_ I frowned, glancing at the clock again. Sure, he had a free period, but why would he be _here?_ Shaking my head I hovered towards the stairs.

A blue glow was coming from the living room and I assumed that maybe Butch was keeping Buttercup company, watching some kind of movie. But even that seemed far-fetched. They weren't that good friends. '_There's probably some logical explanation.'_ I thought, hovering up the stairs. It didn't take long to find Blossom's book- it was on her bed, just as she'd said. 

On the way down the stairs and towards the door I glanced into the living room and froze. An old cowboy flick was on, the television the only thing illuminating the room. Butch was sitting on the sofa, seemingly engrossed in the movie. Buttercup was wrapped up in a blanket, obviously asleep, and using Butch's chest as a pillow. '_That's strange.._' I thought. Butch wasn't exactly a 'touchy' person. '_Okay, that's even more bizarre.._' I opened and shut my mouth a couple of times as I noticed Butch was running his fingers through Buttercup's hair. 

He was acting _very_ strange. He seemed nice, caring, almost.. I shuddered. Almost _loving_.. After living with the irate Butch Keane for twelve years this little scenario was enough to scare the pants off of me. I suddenly, for some reason, felt like I was intruding on a personal moment and was about to leave when Butch shut off the television and turned to Buttercup's sleeping form.

"Hey, baby.." he whispered, gently brushing some of her hair from her eyes. "I gotta go, have class.."

Buttercup stirred, and opened her eyes, looking up at him. I actually expected her to scream or something, because this picture would be _much_ more likely if it was some sort of weird plan of Butch's to rile her. But instead of screaming she just smiled.

"Okay. Thanks for coming." She said, sitting up and yawning.

"My pleasure," Butch responded, leaning towards her and kissing her on the lips.

'_Okay, I did_ not _see that!_' I had a hard time keeping my jaw from hitting the floor.

Buttercup merely laughed, playfully pushing him away from her.

"Hey, not on the lips! You're gonna get sick too!"

"I don't care," Butch grinned and kissed her again, to which she responded.

When they started making out, I sort of snapped to my senses. '_However much I would_ love _to see this, I'm already eight minutes late.._' I thought dryly, sneaking past the opening to the room and into the hall. While I tied my shoes, I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the two lovebirds in the living room. '_They sure are vocal.._' I chuckled. There was some giggling and then a shriek.

"Butch!"

Smack! More giggling.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

Smirking, I opened the front door and stepped out into the cool air. '_Well, I finally know the reason he never looks at other girls.. I was beginning to think he was gay!_' Snickering, I took to the sky.

~**~

Love's the strangest thing. You can be in love without actually knowing it, or you can think you're in love when you're really not. Love can sneak up on you, making you one day, out of the blue, realise you're head-over-heels enamoured. It can also marsh right up to you and slap you in the face, leaving you immediately thunderstruck and unmistakably smitten. 

I really don't know Butch and Buttercup's case, not that it really matters. The process isn't important; it's the outcome that is. Although, if you must know, I think this process was long and not without leaving chinks in both of their pride. For proud, that's one thing they are. Proud, aggressive and defensive of their innermost feelings. Sometimes I am surprised that they found each other at all.

--------

So, how'd you like it? It was short, but to the point, I hope.. For those who are confused here's a summary: BC and Butch are a couple, but their siblings don't know about it. 

I had planned on making it longer, but in the end I just pasted random sentences together, added dialogue and prayed it would turn out somewhat readable. Voilà, the making of a fanfic. What can I say? I got bored. I get bored easily :). Eh, I'll just delete it if I feel like it.. Behold, the power of the almighty author! lol. My spell checker tells me that there are no spelling mistakes. I don't trust that thing..

As a side note, I have no idea when the next chapter of QPG will be up. I actually haven't written it yet, but not to fret! I have it all in my head.. Um, okay, maybe that's a BIG reason to fret... 


End file.
